


Laughter In the Rain

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after "Reset" and Martha Jones arrives in the pouring rain to check on Owen.  Jack and Ianto have fun getting wet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:- I own none of the characters, I just borrowed them to experiment with.

Thanks to zazajb for the inspiration and the challenge for this story.

Master list [iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/3003.html](http://iantosdreamer46.livejournal.com/3003.html)

 

 

 

The door of the Tourist Information Office opened. Ianto looked up to see a very wet Martha Jones standing in the doorway. Stifling a grin he bid her a good morning.

 “What’s good about it?” she remarked. “I am absolutely soaked through. I have never seen weather this bad for a long time. Is he in?”

 “If you mean Jack, yeah, he’s down in the vaults with Owen trying to calm Janet down!”

 “Janet? Oh the weevil you have down there. Why what’s wrong?”

 “Oh she’s been acting really strange since last night. We didn’t think weevils had emotions but she appears to have been crying – well that’s what it seemed like.”

 “Oh, right. Well I’m here to check on Owen, see how things are and if anything has changed.”

 “Huh, nothing will ever change for the better with Owen, he’s still as crude as ever. Dying didn’t do much for him!”

“Ianto, that’s unfair, he’s trying his best, none of us can understand what he’s going through. It will take a while for him, and the rest of us, to come to terms with what’s happened.”

“I suppose. I do feel sorry for him sometimes, but he still knows how to rub people up the wrong way. I thought that maybe, just maybe a recycled Owen would be more pleasant!”

 Martha laughed at Ianto’s description of Owen.

 “Ianto, that’s a new perspective on Owen, may we should have called it the recycling glove instead!”

 Both of them were still smiling when they arrived in the Hub. Jack and Owen had finished in the vaults and were deep in conversation in the conference room. Jack beamed his Hollywood Idol grin when he saw his two favourite people walk in.

 “Morning sexy, morning Martha! To what do we owe the pleasure?”

 “Oh, right, I’m not the sexy one anymore? I’m hurt!”

 “Doctor Jones, you will always be sexy, it’s just that Ianto is the love of my life and I would do anything for him. Sorry Martha you’ve just been beaten by a more gorgeous person.”

 “I’ve come to see how Owen is getting on, see if there are any significant changes. I won’t take up too much of his time or yours.”

“No problem, we’ll leave you to it. If you want any samples – like blood or hair or any other part of his body, I’m sure we could find a jam jar or two to put them in!”

“Oi, thanks Jack, I am still here you know, I’ve not gone deaf. By the way the only thing that was worth preserving doesn’t work anymore!”

 “Owen, Ianto was right, you’re still as crude as ever.”

 “Doctor Jones, I meant my heart! What did you mean?” grinned Owen as he played along with their game.

 Embarrassed, Martha laughed and pushed Jack and Ianto out of the room so she could conduct her check up.

 Jack and Ianto made their way down to the vaults to check on Janet. Jack was still concerned that she may have been ill but no one could understand what was wrong. Once in the vaults Jack pressed Ianto up against the wall and kissed him. Responding to his touch, Ianto’s tongue duelled with his lovers and their breathing increased in intensity. Pulling apart to regain some composure and try to bring their breathing to near normal, they heard a whimper from Janet’s cell.

 “What _is_ the matter with her?”

 “Not sure, Owen and I have spent the best part of the morning down here and still can’t figure out what is wrong.”

 “Maybe she’s lonely! I know what loneliness is like when I’m away from you cariad.”

 “My darling Yan, I don’t want you to feel lonely. I promise I will be with you forever.”

 Kissing his young lover again with a promise of a game of naked hide and seek later, they both went back to see how Martha was getting on with Owen.

 Tosh and Gwen had joined them in the conference room, and calling at the kitchen, Ianto brought a tray through with everyone’s favourite cake on it plus hot steaming mugs of his special blend coffee. Owen only stared at the delights on the tray, he wished he could still eat.

 “Have you finished with Owen now Doctor Jones?” asked Jack.

 “For the moment. I’ve not found any significant changes in him. There is nothing to worry about yet. I _have_ told him that he must be careful we can’t repair him if he breaks anything important. It will just have to dangle and be useless!” exclaimed Martha wickedly.

 “Now you’ve finished with him I have a job for him. Owen I’d like you to go and spend some time down in the vaults with Janet!” Jack also had a wicked grin on his face as he spoke. “According to Ianto, she’s getting a bit lonely!”

 “Listen Jack” gasped Owen “You know I’ll do anything for you, but I draw the line at that!”

 “Owen, I didn’t mean anything like that. All I want is for you to go and sit and observe her for an hour or so. There’s nothing major happening with the rift, so it will give you something to do.”

 “Oh, right..... sorry..... yeah, ok then!” Owen realised what he’d said and was duly embarrassed.

 “This is the first time I’ve seen Doctor Harper lost for words.” Exclaimed Martha.

 Finishing their coffee and cakes, Tosh and Gwen went back to their work stations, Owen went down to sit with Janet, and Jack, Ianto and Martha went up to the Tourist Information Office.

“Oh, no. It’s still raining! I knew I should have brought a brolly.”

 “Oh I think getting wet in a good storm can be very sexy, especially if it’s with the one you love. Isn’t that right Ianto?”

 “Jack, please, Martha doesn’t want to know what we get up to, you’ll have her all embarrassed again.”

 The three of them laughed as their imaginations began to run wild.

 “Have a safe journey Martha, and don’t leave it so long next time for a visit. You know we all miss you.”

 “Oh, don’t worry Jack, I’m like a piece of elastic, one tug and I’m back with you in no time.”

 The lovers bid their friend goodbye and sent her off into the rain.

 “I’ve been thinking about our earlier conversation, Jack.”

 “Oh, and what would that be?”

 “Well it’s still raining and I need to make sure the sign for the office is still standing. If I get all wet would you help me to get dry?”

“Let’s send the others home now and we can both check on the sign. Then we can both get soaking wet and take it in turn to dry each other!”

Liking this idea better, they went back down to tell the others to go home for the night.

 Once everyone had gone, the two handsome men went and stood in the rain. Thoroughly wet through, they made their way down to their room and spent the next hours blissfully making love to one another and drying each part of the other’s body slowly and seductively.

 Just before Jack fell asleep he heard Ianto mutter “I never knew the rain could be such fun!”

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was set as a challenge from zazajb. She gave me a theme, 3 words and a sentence to work into the story. We set each other challenges for many weeks. Some of the following fics are those challenges.


End file.
